


Солнечный мальчик с глазами цвета тьмы

by FelisConcolor



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelisConcolor/pseuds/FelisConcolor
Summary: Глубоко внутри Ньют сгорал, как сгорает тонкая церковная свеча. Оплывает воском и исчезает.





	1. Выхода нет

            Он был гарантом мира. В его присутствии всегда затихали бессмысленные склоки. Он всегда был до омерзительного спокоен, собран. Никогда не выходил из себя, не позволял эмоциям брать верх ни над собой, ни над другими. Во всяком случае, так казалось со стороны.

            Глубоко внутри Ньют сгорал, как сгорает тонкая церковная свеча. Оплывает воском и исчезает.

            Он никому этого не показывал. Никогда. Прятал всю боль глубоко под маской.

            Первый раз он сорвался спустя три месяца после прибытия в Глейд. Его едва удалось спасти, а те кусты с ядовитыми ягодами вырубил Алби.

            Глейдеры старались не вспоминать об этом. Всем удобнее было считать, что Ньют отравился по незнанию.

            Но он знал.

            Просто в какой-то момент блондин почувствовал, что выхода нет. Осознание этого сильно ударило по нему. Вынудило пойти на крайние меры.

            Спустя почти год Ньют сорвался снова.

            На его правой руке теперь навсегда останется безобразный шрам, прикрытый толстой полоской кожаного ремня.

            Ньюту долгое время не дают в руки оружие.

            Исключительно из благих побуждений.

            Ещё год в клетке из бесконечных извилистых стен. Каждое утро блондин бежит в опостылевший уже лабиринт.

            Он не так глуп, чтобы не понять — они пробежали его весь. По несколько раз.

            Выхода нет.

            Ощущение плена, тюрьмы. Клетки.

            Всё это давило на разум. Ньют чудом держался от того, чтобы не закричать.

            Выхода нет.

            Он едва ли мог вспомнить, как лез по стене, и, уж точно, его память не удержала миг падения.

            Он так и не смог вспомнить, что успел увидеть с высоты. Да он особенно и не смотрел. Он просто хотел умереть.

            Смерть тоже способ вырваться, сбежать от реальности.

 

            Уже несколько месяцев Ньют хромает на левую ногу. Не сильно, но бегуном ему уже не быть.

            Любая активная нагрузка, и щиколотка подворачивается.

            Ньют от этого сгорает ещё быстрее.

            Его пламя сильно чадит.

 

            Томас врывается в спокойную, размеренную жизнь Глейда сумасшедшим ураганом, он сносит все преграды вокруг себя одной только неуёмной энергией. Ньюту нравится смотреть на Томаса.

            Он невольно сравнивает его с собой.

            Когда-то блондин мог похвастаться точно таким же запалом.

            Ньют почти неосознанно берёт новичка под защиту.

            Он им заинтересован.

 

            — С завтрашнего дня, ты — бегун.

            Эти слова срываются сами собой. Ньют чувствует — всё изменилось. И, если честно, ему нравятся эти перемены.

            Он чувствует запах близкой свободы.

            Стены лабиринта почти перестали на него давить.

            — Прости, Томми, что не могу побежать с тобой. — Ньют буквально чувствует, как Томасу не хватает кого-то столь же любопытного, как и он сам. Кого-то, вроде Ньюта.

            — Не волнуйся, я принесу тебе ногу гривера. — Томас весело смеётся и убегает в лабиринт.

 

            Ногу он действительно принёс.


	2. До конца

            Томас стал центром огромного смерча. Он отбросил прочь все правила и шёл напролом туда, куда подталкивало его сердце.

            Ньют старался не отставать, хоть это и было весьма проблематично.

            Многие сомневались в Томасе, считали его предателем, но не Ньют. Он с самого начала ему верил.

 

            _Я пойду за тобой до конца._

 

            У Ньюта нет иммунитета.

            Это осознание бьёт по разуму с такой силой, что Томас перестаёт слышать окружающий мир. Он не может поверить, что это реальность. Он просто не согласен в это верить.

            Ньюту одновременно с этим будто бы плевать. Услышав страшную новость, он лишь пожал плечами. Весь его вид источал полное безразличие, и только Томас видел в глубине карих глаз разрастающуюся тьму.

            Ньюту однозначно не нравится идея побега. Он слишком устал, но Томас, в свою очередь, убедителен и, что уже вошло в привычку, прав.

 

            После встречи с шизами, после первой смерти от их заразы Ньют становится нервозным.

            Томас замечает это первым, но молчит. Он примерно может себе представить, что чувствует блондин. Неприятно увидеть так близко смерть, которая уготована тебе самому.

            И «неприятно» ещё очень мягкое слово.

 

 

            Томас больше не знает, куда они идут. Побег из лабиринта оказался лишь малым участком пути, и впереди, отчего-то, скапливалась всё более густая тьма.

            Ньюту стало заметно хуже. Хоть он и попытался это скрыть, но Томас всё равно всё понял.

            — Тебе хуже, — произносит он, оставшись с юношей наедине. Редкая привилегия в длинном пути без цели.

            Ньют пожимает плечами, не желая отвечать.

            — Не закрывайся от меня. Не смей! Слышишь?

            — О чёрт, Томми, что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — голос Ньюта чуть сорвался, но он быстро взял себя в руки. — Ты хочешь знать о том, что я постоянно слышу голоса в своей голове, призывающие не то к убийству, не то к самоубийству? Это ты хочешь услышать?

            — Да! Это! И всё, что связано с тобой. Я не хочу тебя потерять, Ньют. Я просто не могу тебя потерять.

            — Это уже не зависит ни от кого из нас, Томми, — шепнул Ньют, болезненно поморщившись.

            Томас обнял его, притянул к себе, зарывшись лицом в светлые волосы, и что-то тихо прошептал. Ньют так и не смог разобрать что именно.

            — Нам нужно идти дальше, — отстранённо произносит блондин, украдкой греясь в чужих руках.

            — Ты прав, — Томас с горечью отстраняется. Юноша не знает, как так получилось, он не знает, когда именно Ньют стал значить так много.


	3. Затишье

            Люди в горах. Их поселение напоминает лабиринт, только стен вокруг нет.

 

_Твоя кровь — лекарство._

 

            Томасу кажется, что это самые лучшие слова, которые он слышал когда-либо. На радостях он умудряется обнять Ньюта настолько крепко, что тот вскрикивает от неожиданной боли.

            — Прости, просто…

            — Лучше бы ты на радостях целовался, — ворчит Ньют, потирая бока и мысленно прикидывая, сколько синяков у него останется.

            Томас отводит взгляд, пряча смущение. На самом деле он лишь в последний момент заменил поцелуи на объятья.

 

            Закаты здесь, в горах, очень красивые. Ньют не торопится спать. Томас неслышно подкрадывается и садится рядом на камень.

            — Мне сказали, что ногу можно восстановить, — даже не вздрогнув и не обернувшись, произнёс Ньют.

            Томас улыбнулся.

            — Это же замечательно, верно?

            — Да, пожалуй, что так. Уверен, у тебя не хватит скорости, чтобы меня обогнать, — в глазах Ньюта загорается озорной огонь.

            — Я обогнал Минхо, — чуть хвастаясь, говорит Томас.

            — О, всего-то? Я гораздо быстрее Минхо.

 

            Им всем давно этого не хватало. Спокойной, свободной жизни. Безопасной, хотя бы внешне.

            Ньют уже почти не хромает. Лекарства действуют хорошо, а Томас наблюдает за изменениями. Ему не терпится сыграть в догонялки. Почему-то он уверен, что поймает блондина.

 

            Не поймал. Фактически, если бы Ньют не притормаживал на поворотах, Томас уже давно потерял бы его из виду.

            В итоге и потерял.

            — Вот чёрт, — слегка задохнувшись от непривычной скорости, выругался Томас и из последних сил ускорился, всё ещё надеясь если не поймать, то хотя бы увидеть блондина.

            Ньют догнал его сам, сделав большой круг, и чуть не сбил с ног.

            — Совсем долбанулся? — отдышавшись от долгого бега и испуга, спросил юноша, он хотел выглядеть грозно, но улыбка на всё лицо здорово портила впечатление.

            — Я же говорил, что быстрее, — самодовольно отозвался Ньют. Он всё ещё был очень близко, приобнимая худой рукой Томаса за плечи.

            — Но ты не говорил, что _настолько_.

            — Ну, строго говоря, я не думал, что полностью восстановлюсь.

            — Даже если бы ты восстановился только на половину, этого бы вполне хватило, чтобы я глотал пыль из-под твоих ботинок.

            Блондин тихо рассмеялся.

            — Пошли, я нашёл тут недалеко поваленное дерево, там можно немного передохнуть.

 

            — Ты сказал, что за ногу тебя ужалил гривер.

            — Укусил, жвалами, — поправил Ньют. Он сидел совсем близко, чуть покачивая ногами.

            — Да, точно. Только… Я не видел шрамов от укуса, а уверен, они должны быть.

            Ньют поморщился, резко помрачнев.

            — Так всё же, что произошло? — Томас не умеет отступать.

            — Я прыгнул со стены.

            — Эм, зачем?

            Блондин отвернулся, с интересом рассматривая кору дерева, на котором они сидели. Зелёный мох действительно нарисовал на ней весьма причудливые картины.

            — Ньют?

            — Я хотел умереть. Задолбало всё в лабиринте.

            Томас поймал юношу за руку и, захваченный новым предположением, принялся расстёгивать широкий ремень на правом запястье.

            Ньют скривился, но не сопротивлялся.

            Томас провёл пальцами по неровному рубцу.

            — Это было «до»?

            — До.


	4. Начало бури

            Томас, поддавшись минутному порыву, склонился и поцеловал худое запястье. Ньют нервно дёрнулся, но даже не попытался вырваться.

            — Ты такой идиот. — Томас притянул юношу к себе, спрятав лицо в изгибе его плеча. — Я больше всего на свете боялся, что ты умрёшь. Не кто-то, а именно ты. А оказалось, что ты сам искал смерти.

            — Ну знаешь, мне было очень фигово в лабиринте.

            — А кому было хорошо?

            — Тем, у кого была надежда. Я одним из первых понял, что выхода из лабиринта нет.

            — Но мне удалось его найти.

            Ньют чуть улыбнулся и кивнул, признавая правоту Томаса.

            — Ладно, к чёрту. Мы больше не в лабиринте. — Томас словно хотел забыть всё, что было за стенами «объекта». Если разобраться, он действительно хотел этого. Потому что там, за стенами, смерть дышала Ньюту в затылок. Томас предпочитал сам дышать ему в затылок и целовать острые, худые ключицы.

            Волна дрожи прокатилась по обманчиво-хрупкому юному телу. Ньют, почти неосознанно ищущий тепла, тянулся навстречу чужим рукам, теряя способность дышать и мыслить. Их поцелуи были на вкус, как боль. Но они умудрились насладиться ею. Научились ею дышать, заполнять практически бесконечную пустоту внутри себя.

            Томас оцарапал спину о неровную шероховатую кору, но даже не сморщился. Он всецело был поглощён горячим, почти обжигающим поцелуем и ловкими худыми пальцами, беззастенчиво забравшимися под рубашку.

            — Подожди, постой. — Томас чуть отстранился, переводя дыхание.

            — Что-то не так? — Ньют подтянул колени к груди и обнял их, словно отгораживаясь от мира.

            — Нет, всё так. Просто…

            Ньют спокойно спрыгнул с дерева и подобрал упавший напульсник.

            — Не волнуйся, Томми, я понимаю.

            Блондин, если честно, особенно и не верил в то, что у Томаса есть к нему какие-то чувства, кроме дружественных, естественно, но попытаться стоило.

            — Ничего ты не понимаешь, стой. — Томас тоже спрыгнул на землю и цепко ухватил юношу за предплечье. — Не смей убегать и дай мне сформулировать мысль, сейчас я довольно туго соображаю.

            — Это твоё нормальное состояние, — спокойно вздохнув, съехидничал Ньют и, прислонившись плечом к дереву, принялся застёгивать непослушный ремешок на запястье. Его руки немного дрожали.

            Томас стоял чуть позади и любовался. В какой-то момент он забыл, что должен что-то сказать и, приблизившись, поцеловал юношу в шею.

            — Томас, что ты делаешь? — Ньют хотел обернуться, но ему не позволили.

            — Всё дело в том, что я не уверен, что смогу себя контролировать. Ты кажешься таким хрупким.

            — Только кажусь, мне не пятнадцать, Томми.

            Ньют всё же обернулся и толкнул Томаса в грудь, вынуждая его шагнуть назад, упереться спиной в дерево. Парень невольно вздрогнул, его глаза чуть расширились от удивления, а потом им стало совсем не до того.

            Томас старался не думать о том, где Ньют мог научиться _такому,_ и просто всецело отдался ощущениям.

            Звук двигателей они заметили далеко не сразу, а когда заметили — было уже слишком поздно.


	5. В шаге от смерти

            — Бежим! — Томас стрелой сорвался с места, утаскивая за собой слегка замешкавшегося Ньюта.

            — *** ад! Разделяемся, вали к поселению! Предупреди всех! А я немного попетляю.

            Томас даже спорить не стал. Ньют был до того уверен в своих силах, что сомнение даже не пришло ему в голову.

 

            Спустя три часа, когда звуки планолётов окончательно затихли вдали, удержать Томаса от поисков не смог даже Минхо.

            — Придурок, чёртов шенк, что ты хочешь найти? Если Ньют спрятался, то его даже гриверу не отыскать! Подожди, скоро он сам придёт!

            Только Томас отчего-то знал — Ньют не придёт. Это знание отдавалось глухой незатихающей болью где-то глубоко внутри.

 

            Он оббежал каждый сантиметр леса, заглянул везде, где только мог поместиться человек, но так ничего и не нашёл, кроме нескольких капель крови да пары сломанных веток.

            Томас вернулся в лагерь с рассветом.

            Уставший и разбитый.

            Минхо проводил его тяжёлым взглядом и тихо посоветовал выспаться. Хотя бы одну ночь, прежде чем он совершит самый глупый поступок в своей жизни.

 

            Томас решил сдаться ПОРОК-у, обменять Ньюта на себя.

            Члены «Правой руки» узнали о планах юноши. Разразился дикий скандал.

            Томас оказался заперт в клетке со словами: «Ты слишком важен для всего мира».

 

_Штаб-квартира организации П.О.Р.О.К. через шесть часов после прибытия планолёта._

 

            — Вы же отказались от подобных экспериментов.

            Ава Пейдж сидела за своим столом и задумчиво перекладывала документы из одной папки в другую.

            — Верно. Отказалась, но Томас сорвал основной мой опыт, провести второй подобный мы не сможем, попросту не хватит времени и средств, значит нужно идти другим путём. Начинайте.

 

            Ньют никак не мог окончательно прийти в себя, справа, строго под ключицей, поселилась оглушающая, острая боль, которая просыпалась, стоило юноше лишь резко вздохнуть.

            Спустя несколько минут… или часов, Ньют не мог точно сориентироваться, юноша постепенно вспомнил, что именно с ним произошло. От воспоминаний рана заболела ещё сильнее.

            Его прострелили гарпуном и прямо за него втащили на корабль.

            — Вот влип… — его голос неприятно сорвался, захрипел, и парень мгновенно закашлялся.

            Второй раз Ньют очнулся, накрепко пристёгнутый к металлическому стулу. Вокруг суетились люди в белых халатах. Один из них, молодой мужчина, как раз протирал ему правую руку спиртом. На хирургическом столике лежало несколько шприцев.

            — Что это? — спросил блондин с тщательно скрываемым ужасом.

            — Вирус и усиливающий состав, чтобы симптомы проявились быстрее.

            Ньют рефлекторно дёрнулся в тщетной попытке избежать укола.

            — Успокойся парень, скоро тебе станет всё равно.

            Второй укол был гораздо болезненней первого. Юноше показалось, что в его вены ввели концентрированную кислоту.

 

            Ньют ещё никогда так сильно не хотел жить, как сейчас.

            Но было уже поздно. Смерть, хохоча, вцепилась костлявыми пальцами в его подбородок и уже была готова поцеловать в губы, забрать себе живое дыхание, но для начала парню предстояло лишиться рассудка.


	6. Последние несколько тысяч шагов

            Боль преследовала его каждую секунду угасающей жизни, но он всё равно цеплялся за неё как никогда.

            Ему регулярно вкалывали какие-то вещества, от которых становилось либо хуже, либо ничего не менялось.

            Ньют всё реже приходил в себя. Один раз он очнулся, когда рвал ногтями собственное лицо.

            Он честно пытался взять себя под контроль, но ничего не выходило. С каждым таким «пробуждением» он обнаруживал себя во всё более плачевном состоянии.

_Я должен умереть._

            Это единственная мысль, которая ещё кое-как держалась в его голове даже в те долгие дни абсолютного безумия.

            Смерть — как избавление.

            Ньют больше не цеплялся за свою жизнь, потому что от жизни, фактически, осталась лишь оболочка, да и та, жалкая и невзрачная. Местами совершенно рваная.

            Блондин не знал времени, но внутренне ощущал, что его прошло очень много. Когда он очнулся — вокруг были бесконечные развалины старого города.

            Он не смог вспомнить, как сбежал, а вскоре позабыл, кто он сам. Провалился в безумие с головой без надежды выбраться на поверхность.

 

            Томас сходил с ума от невозможности вырваться на свободу и найти Ньюта. У него регулярно брали кровь, но о результатах исследования — молчали.

            Спустя почти год Томасу с помощью Минхо удалось сбежать.

            К тому времени штаб-квартира ПОРОК-а была уничтожена, а следы Ньюта… их не осталось вовсе.

            Никто из тех, кто мог бы точно сказать — жив он или нет, не спасся.

            Минхо был настроен весьма пессимистично. Томас старался о ситуации и вовсе не задумываться. Он просто искал.

            Через пару месяцев ребята повстречали Соню и узнали, что «Правая рука» тоже уничтожена.

            — Кажется в этом мире больше не осталось никого, кто обладал бы властью, — чуть улыбаясь, произнесла Соня и в итоге присоединилась к ребятам в их поиске, правда предварительно назвала безумцами, раз десять подряд, но всё равно поддержала, мотивируя это тем, что Ньют ей всегда нравился, да и стреляет она на порядок лучше Томаса.

            Больше всего Томас боялся, что они никогда не найдут Ньюта, что он, его тело, давно гниёт где-то глубоко в земле.

            После тысячного убитого шиза — Томас перестал считать.

            Соня — нет. Ей нравилось превращать это в своего рода игру. Она не переставала удивляться такой настойчивости юноши. Он прочёсывал разрушенные города, как свихнувшаяся борзая в поисках дичи. Он прерывался только на сон и еду.

            Минхо порой качал головой и вздыхал. Ему не нравилась подобная одержимость друга, но он примерно мог представить его чувства.

 

            — Ты любишь его, да? — спросила девушка, вскрывая банку с тушёнкой, в небольшом котелке кипела уже почти готовая каша. В этот раз им удалось найти хорошее убежище на ночь, тут даже нашлись дрова.

            — Люблю. — Томас не стал отпираться от очевидного.

            — Тогда мы точно его найдём.

            — Мне бы твою уверенность. — Юноша лишь слегка улыбнулся.

            Как он хотел верить.

 

            Когда среди бесконечного потока искажённых лиц мелькнули тёмные, цвета горького шоколада, глаза, Томас не поверил.

            Соня привычно сделала первый выстрел в ногу и ждала сигнала от Томаса.

            Сигнала не последовало.

            Томас на негнущихся ногах приблизился к шизу, что корчился в пыли от боли и безумия, присел на корточки совсем рядом.

            Ему было очень больно видеть Ньюта таким, но это точно был он. Томас не сомневался.

            — Ньют… эй, Ньют, ты узнаёшь меня?

            Соня, стоявшая чуть поодаль, опустила оружие, но не убрала.

            — У него последняя стадия, Том. Едва ли это можно вылечить, — произнесла она с неприкрытой болью в голосе. Ей действительно нравился блондин.

            Томас будто бы и вовсе не слышал её слов, он коснулся худого плеча, и в следующий момент шиз вцепился ему в горло, намереваясь задушить или свернуть шею, тут уж как получится. Томас успел остановить Соню резким окриком, чтобы она не выстрелила, и с силой отпихнуть от себя безумного Ньюта.

            — Стой, Ньют! Стой! Это я — Томас! Это… Томми.

            Глаза блондина прояснились на одно короткое мгновение, но этого вполне хватило для того, чтобы успеть крепко обнять шиза и поцеловать.

            — Томми, — голос у Ньюта хриплый, страшный, нечеловеческий. — Ты должен убить меня. Должен. Просто выстрели. Если ты любишь меня. Если любил когда-то — стреляй.

            Томас замер. Он ожидал чего угодно, только не этого.

            — Нет. Я не смогу. Я… люблю тебя. Чёрт, Ньют, я полмира обошёл пешком только чтобы найти тебя.

            Блондин не успел ничего ответить, на несколько минут он потерял связь с реальностью, а очнулся уже связанным.

            Томас сидел неподалёку, собирая в ладонь кровь из разбитого носа.

            — Я безумен! — голос Ньюта постепенно набирался силой. — Просто убей меня. Пожалуйста, Томми. Неужели я так много прошу? Один выстрел. Один. Поганый. Выстрел.

            — Ты сдаёшься? Да, Ньют? Опускаешь руки и бежишь. Это то, что ты всегда делаешь. Прыгаешь со стены, потому что устал, режешь вены, потому, что не получается найти выход, а сейчас ты хочешь сделать это моими руками? Не выйдет. Я волью в тебя столько своей крови, сколько потребуется. Ты меня хорошо услышал?

            В глазах казалось бы безнадёжного шиза промелькнуло что-то даже не человеческое… ньютовское.

            — Кажется кто-то за последнее время отрастил яйца. Снова, — голос Ньюта внезапно стал спокойным, он был удивительно похож на голос того солнечного юноши, почти мальчишки, которому Томас когда-то при встрече пожал худую, загрубевшую от работы ладонь, только в глазах его поселилась глубокая, липкая тьма.

            — Знаешь, иногда мне казалось, что ты, Томас, больше шиз, чем те, в кого я регулярно стреляю, — фыркнула Соня, улыбаясь. — Но теперь я вижу, мне не казалось. Ты псих, Том.

            — Ага, псих. — Юноша принял слова Сони за комплимент, к тому же, несмотря на разбитый нос, парень впервые за долгие годы счастлив.

            Ведь всё всегда можно исправить, но лишь при условии, что все живы.

            Ньют был жив и это — главное.

            А то, что он периодически пытается сломать Томасу шею, так это ерунда, это всё — незначительные сложности бытия.


End file.
